The genesis of this invention is my novel education: Bachelor of Fine Arts (BFA), Painting and Drawing, 1974, Arizona State University and Master of Science (MS), Industrial Engineering, 1979, University of Arizona.
Studying Fine Arts first and Engineering second was hard, but latter it caused me to work in an Engineering Office and have a need to practice my art at the same time as my engineering.
I practiced my art using supplies from the office. At first a felt tipped marker, having a blunt drawing nib and harsh, dark colors and a typist's correction fluid seemed unusual drawing tools.
1. Prior Art
Chinese White is an opaque white paste, comes in a tube and sometimes is sold in stores next to said felt tipped markers. Chinese White is the color white with similar properties to said typist's correction fluid. And if there is a greater purpose for Chinese White other than as the color white for said felt tipped markers, it is not advertised.
2. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a means to draw with a color(s) from said felt tipped markers on a paper, especially a sheet of 8×11 inch office paper.
(b) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper such that an error, or a mistake made while drawing on said paper, is corrected easily and quickly.
(c) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper such that an act of drawing, where the end result of said act of drawing is a finished drawing, can commence impulsively and spontaneously without prior study or plans, thereby allowing for a form of sketching.
(d) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper such that said finished drawing is drawn in a spontaneous style of art.
(e) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper such that said finished drawing is a well prepared sketch and a means of preparation for an intended oil painting or an intended acrylic painting, where said well prepared sketch takes about a few hours to prepare and is not an usual, ten minute, rough, thumbnail sketch.
(f) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper such that said finished drawing resembles or looks similar to a painting having brush marks and new, complex colors from said colors mixing and blending together on the drawing.
(g) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper such that said well prepared sketch, having looks similar to a painting, is a model or an object to copy from for said intended painting.
(h) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper such that personal correspondence and letters sent by mail can be decorated with designs, doodles and other forms of artistic embellishments in color.
(i) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper so as to allow for a practice of drawing in an office or at work during brief pauses from a regular office work.
(j) to provide a means to draw with said color on said paper and a means to relax during brief pauses from said regular office work and thereby to allow for a practice of a form of art therapy.